Till Death Do Us Part
by ElvaFirestone
Summary: Once in a forest, where rumors were told of a boy who died for his family, appears a boy similar to the stories. His name, Jack Frost. When he meets another person who can see him, he agrees to give the child powers of ice, similar to his own, but he wasn't prepared for what would happen next.
1. Chapter 1: Found Asleep

**Prologue:**

The Queen of Arendelle walked through the forest, keeping a hand on her bulging stomach. Her child had yet to be born, but she could tell that it was almost time. She smiled at the thought of a child's laugh echoing through the halls of the castle that seemed too large. She took a worn path down to her favorite place, the place where her mother always told stories of a heroic man. A man who died to save her mother's life and eventually her own. Winding through the trees, she pulled up her cloak as the temperature gradually decreased.

"I hope I don't get caught in the storm." She whispered to herself as the wind picked up.

As she reached the lake, she looked up as she heard the quiet sounds of a sleeping person. Gasping quietly, she saw a young man curled up on the ice, sleeping. There was snow on his hair making it look white, and frost covered his upper torso. She turned to run away, but noticed how the man was barefoot with barely any clothes on.

_You're going to get yourself killed by helping a potentially dangerous person. But he looks so cold, and he's barely breathing, so I had better help him._

Turning back, she slid her way across the lake until she sat next to the man.

_Not a man, but a boy. Why, he can't be any older than seventeen._

She carefully put her hand under the boy's nose to make sure he was breathing. As she reached down, she started slipping and accidently hit the boy on his nose. In an instance, the boy's eyes flashed open, and his breathing increased. She leapt back and reached for the hidden knife that she kept on her for protection. The boy looked at her with sad eyes as he got up and slowly began to walk away. She saw him reach out and brush his hair back, which was when she realized that his hair was actually white.

_I've never known anyone with hair like that. Is that even possible? And how is he even moving right now, he should be frozen solid._

She could tell the boy was watching her, even if he tried not show it. Her mind raced as she thought about what to say to make the boy less hostile towards her.

"So… white hair, huh. Nice."

The boy's head whipped around as soon as she said it. Flinching, she pulled out the knife, and pointed it at the boy.

"C-can you see me?" The boy's voice shook as if he hadn't spoken a word in many years.

"Uhhh, yes, nice day, lovely weather, kinda cold don't you think?" She rambled on as she tries to scoot away from the boy.

The boy walked towards her, a strange look in his eyes. As she looked closer, she realized they were tears.

"Why are you crying, I'm not that scary." She laughed at her own joke. As the boy got within ten feet of her, he stopped and sat down, laughing hysterically. She stared at him with wide eyes as her life flashed before her eyes. She was sure he was going to kill her, and it was all her fault.

_I woke up a psychopath and now I'm going to die because of it._

She opened her eyes as the boy's laughter quieted down. She laid her hand on her belly, and stared into the boy's eyes.

"Sorry about that, it has been a long time since I've talked to another person. Actually it has been awhile since I've been visible to a person."

"Uh, how long is awhile?"

"About a hundred years, give or take a decade."

"Ohhhhhhh, of course, a decade no big deal… DID YOU SAY A HUNDRED YEARS!? You can't be older then seventeen!"

"Yeah, sorry I don't know much about it either. I kind of woke up like this and haven't changed. I guess I'm immortal, but the Man in the Moon hasn't confirmed it yet."

"Immortal, Man in Moon, ok, makes perfect sense, totally fine." She stared at him with her mouth open.

The boy reached out his hand to her. "Jack Frost by the way."

"Queen of Arendelle. Pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Miracle of Life

**Thought I should put a disclaimer! I don't own this! Wish I did but I don't. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Also, give me tips to improve my writing, I need them. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**The Miracle of Life**

The Queen stared at Jack with such intensity that Jack's sky blue eyes dropped to the icy ground. It was the first time that Jack could be seen by a mortal.

_At least, I hope she's a mortal. What changed and made me visible? _

In all honesty, Jack was scared out of his mind. After 104 years of invisibility, now a person could _suddenly_ see him.

"I, uh, I should get going," he stuttered quickly.

"Uh, sure, that's fine, you're immortal, and that's great. You know, who isn't immortal? Oh yeah, me. W-wait, where are you going?"

"Oh, you know, places…"

"In this weather? You may be immortal, but you're not impervious to cold. I order you to come to my kingdom to rest and warm up."

_Why did she invite a stranger to her home? She just met me, and seemed to be totally afraid. Now she's all happy to invite me to go somewhere with her alone. Something isn't right about this. I need to get out of here._

"I'm b-busy doing things and stuff so-"

"No excuses. We're going to go get out of this weather and warm up."

_But I'm the Spirit of Winter. So if she doesn't know that, maybe it will be safe for me to go. It would be nice to rest up for the first time in forever._

Jack looked down at the pregnant queen. "Fine, I'll go with you, but this probably won't end well for either of us."

The Queen didn't seem worried at all about his reply. "Good, now help me get up from the ground. Being pregnant makes this quite difficult."

Jack immediately rushed over and grabbed her by the arm. The ability to touch her gave him butterflies in his stomach, but also created a knot of worry. This was the first time that a human had been able to touch him, after he realized that no one could see or touch him. As soon as she stood up, he released her arm, and stared at his bare toes.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

The pair walked back up the path from the lake, but the queen kept glancing at his bare feet making him self-conscious.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, not really. I'm, uh, used to the cold."

"Oh, makes sense I guess if you're, uh, immortal, right?'

"Yeah, all immortal people get used to the cold. Definitely a true fact, definitely."

"So there are more immortal people?"

"D-did I say that? Noooooooo, of course not, nope, none here."

"I see…"

"You know, you don't talk like most queens."

"Have you met many?"

"Well, no but I have seen a few in the past hundred years."

"I'll explain why. I come from a normal peasant family and ended up marrying into royalty. So when I am not in the same place as nobles, I choose to speak the way that's more comfortable to me. When we get back to the castle, you will see my speech change into something more elegant."

After that, the pair walked in silence, saving their breath for the trek uphill. In the silence, Jack contemplated what to do. He didn't trust her, that was for sure, but she seemed like a good person. She just seemed too excited to ask a random stranger to her home. Also, she didn't seem too surprised at his immortality.

_She could be another trick that Pitch sent to try and turn me evil again. But she seems so familiar…_

Jack shuddered at the memory of meeting Pitch for the first time. Several decades ago, when Jack was still young, he accidentally attracted the attention of the Guardians and Pitch Black. Jack liked some of the Guardians and had met a few before then, so they forgave his mistakes and left him alone. But Pitch didn't forgive him, and this, for some reason, made Pitch try to turn Jack into one of his fearlings. He tried numerous times to talk Jack into it, but after several refusals, he began to trick Jack. He made it seem like people could see Jack, so Jack followed the people into traps set by Pitch.

_Don't think about Pitch and what he did to you. It will only bring back more painful memories. Think about the Queen and the situation you're currently in._

In truth, Jack couldn't stop thinking about Pitch. His dreams were filled with memories of his captivity where he had suffered at the hands of Pitch. He hated sleeping; if he did sleep, it was only for short amounts of time and filled with nightmares. He had been trapped in a nightmare until he was awakened by the touch of a pregnant queen, and though he was wary of her, he was grateful that she had pulled him out of his nightmare when she had woken him up.

_I am going to travel with this queen to her, but I'm leaving at any sign of Pitch, no matter who is in danger._

Jack jumped as the queen touched his arm. "Jack, we have arrived." she laughed.

Jack didn't realize that they had walked to the front of the town. As he looked up, he stared in awe at the buildings in front of him. The pointed roof of the castle demanded his attention, and the green-roofed towers stood guard outside. He heard people laughing inside the cobblestone courtyard, and he longed to join them.

"You live here?"

"No, I just walked to a random castle because I wanted to." She stared at him. "Yes, I live here. Right now it's only the king, the servants, and me, but eventually there will be kids running through the halls.

With a happy sigh, she put her hands on her back and stretched. Jack looked at the bulge that was her belly.

_It's amazing how a human comes from something so small. I wonder if I ever was that small, before I came out of the lake._

"My baby keeps moving around, so I'm sure it is ready to be born. Would you like to feel my belly?

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes, it's fine, go ahead."

She grabbed Jack's hand and laid it on her stomach. Jack could feel the baby pressing against his hand, and he was sure he could feel its little heartbeat. He jumped as he felt something hit him in the hand.

"It kicked me!" Jack cried out in glee. He had never felt so awestruck in his life.

"I felt that kick, so I think it's trying to say that it likes you."

"It likes me? How can you tell? Is it telling you that? Does it know I'm out here?"

The queen laughed at all his questions. "I don't know, maybe it's just a mother thing."

"When will it be born?"

"Soon, very soon. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. It's the joy and mystery of childbirth."

"If it's born in a few days, can I see it?"

"Only if you promise to stay in the castle until then."

Jack smirked at her plan to keep him at the castle.

_Well maybe for a few days. After all, Pitch couldn't fake a child's birth, could he?_

"Fine, I promise to stay but I am going to leave immediately after."

The Queen smiled at Jack's declaration. "If you say so. Now then, Jack Frost, I welcome you to Arendelle, the kingdom of ice."


	3. Chapter 3: The Seeds of Fear

**Hey! So, sorry this is so late, but school is ending and I'm swamped with work, but once school ends, chapters should be posted more regularly. Once again, I don't own Rise of The Guardians or Frozen, but feel free to review my story! I love all my readers, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Seeds of Fear**

Jack stared up at the castle. It was gigantic, and had a homey feel despite the size.

"You live here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, silly, I do. Now close your mouth and come here. We're going to go meet my husband, the King."

Jack and the Queen hurried to the throne room. As they walked in, Jack looked over at the queen and noticed how her posture and face had changed into the look of a queen. Her shoulders lifted, and her face turned into a demeanor of regal elegance. If Jack hadn't ever met her before, he would have felt intimidated, but now he was in awe of her ability to turn from a cheerful, quick lipped woman into a woman of royal sovereignty. As they walked into the throne room, Jack saw the King for the first time. Instead of being cold and cruel like Jack had thought, the King was laughing with and being kind to his servants.

"My Lord, I wish to speak with you alone," the Queen proclaimed in a regal tone.

"Is something the matter?" the King instantly responded, his eyes filled with worry.

"Quite the opposite actually, but I need to speak with you alone."

"I understand, my dear. Let us go into a private chamber to speak."

The Queen nodded, and turned to Jack, beckoning him to join them. Jack felt awkward and out of place, as he realized that no one but the queen could see him. He was unsure if he should stay, as he again started to worry if this were a trap set by Pitch. He followed after the rulers at a distance, keeping his hands on his staff, prepared for anything.

"My Lord, before I say anything more, I wish to ask you to do something for me." The Queen's words jolted Jack out of his thoughts.

"Anything for you my love," the King spoke with gentle kindness.

"I need you to believe."

"Believe?"

"I want you to believe in a person named Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost, who is Jack Fr—oh."

The king's eyes met Jack's eyes. He stared at Jack, studying him and seemingly judging him. Jack dropped his gaze in embarrassment as he felt his face flush in nervousness. He got down on his knees and bowed his head.

"Your Majesty, I am Jack Frost."

"I see that. My Queen, may I ask you to explain why this boy was invisible?"

"Of course," the queen replied. The queen told the story of finding Jack at the lake, and how he had helped her home. She also told how he was immortal, which seemed to surprise the King.

"Well then, rise my boy. I welcome you to our kingdom and hope you will stay for a long time."

_They're all so kind and trusting. Pitch couldn't be involved in all this. He just couldn't be. _

"Jack, would you like a tour of the kingdom? I know you probably won't be seen by the rest of our people, but would you like to go anyway?" The Queen smiled at him.

"I would love to see the kingdom! I've never been in a castle before!" Jack proclaimed excitedly.

The King laughed at Jack's excitement. "Go on ahead. We'll be right behind you."

Jack rushed ahead out into the courtyard. He jumped around touching all the plants, and greeting all the little animals that stayed in the castle. His laugh rang throughout the courtyard and even though no one could see him, their spirits were instantly lifted. A musician started up a tune, and people began to dance. Food was cooking, filling the kingdom with the smells of fresh bread. It was perfect. Jack finally realized how lonely he had been and how he never wanted to feel that way again. He turned around to talk to the King and Queen but stopped. His face fell when he looked at them. He couldn't hear them, but looking at the king's mouth, he saw the words 'Jack Frost' constantly repeated. The King seemed worried while the Queen nodded at his words. Looking over, the King noticed his stare, but smiled and waved at him. Jack smiled and waved back, but it didn't last. Jack turned around, and without the King or Queen noticing, slipped into the shadows of a nearby building.

When the King and Queen noticed his disappearance, they looked around frantically, trying to find him. But he hid, and unbeknownst to him, two yellow eyes watched as the seeds of fear were planted into Jack's heart.

* * *

Later that night, Jack returned to the castle, landing softly on the balcony. He wanted to apologize saying that he had to go, something had come up. He didn't realize how late he had stayed out, so when he entered the castle, the King and Queen were already asleep. He overheard one of the servants say that the Queen had left a note for someone named Jack, so he rushed to find it.

_Maybe it will say that it is okay for me to leave. Maybe they realized that they shouldn't trust a person they just met. Maybe they feel like I'm a threat because I'm immortal. Now to find that letter…_

Jack looked around, using the blue glow of his staff to find the way. When he reached the main hall, he saw the letter sitting on the table. Opening it, he was surprised to read what it did say.

_Dear Jack, I don't know where you disappeared to today, but you promised to stay until I have the baby, and you don't look like the type of person to break your promises. I have set aside a room for you in the main hall, and I have ordered the servants not to disturb the room until I say it is okay. I expect to see you tomorrow at breakfast, so make sure you wash yourself too. Goodnight, the Queen._

Jack looked up from the letter, confused at its words. He walked slowly down the hall, locating the room that had been set aside for him. Glancing around, he stepped through the doors, and inspected the room. The walls were painted a light blue, Jack's favorite color. The bed was big, and when Jack sat on it, he was almost engulfed in the warmth. He told himself not to fall asleep yet, so he decided to bathe. The warm water felt wonderful against his frozen skin, but he liked the cold water too. When he got out of the bath, he found pajamas in the closet, and put them on. He opened the window, and let his friend the Wind enter. As he laid on the bed, he sighed and shut his eyes.

_I feel like a prince. I wonder if it is okay to stay here just for a little bit…. _

Jack never finished his thought as he fell into a deep sleep, smiling at the warmth. A dark figure stepped out from the shadows, walking over to Jack's sleeping form.

"Oh Jack, I miss you so much. It would be a shame if you wanted to stay here forever. Maybe a touch of fear will help you remember that you belong to me. Sleep tight dear boy, this is only the beginning."

Pitch chuckled as he disappeared, leaving Jack trapped in the world of nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**_Okay guys, here it is. I'm done with finals, so hopefully the chapter releases will get more regular. Disclaimer: I don't own this. Love you guys, please review!_**

* * *

**_Trapped_**

_Images of Jack's past flashed through his mind. He was underwater, it was dark, it was cold, and he was scared. Why he was underwater, he wasn't sure. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a light. It was so big, so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. Jack reached for the light and broke through the ice, taking his first breath in the frigid night air. The light was the moon. Upon landing on the frozen surface, tendrils of ice spread from his feet, refreezing the cracked ice. _

_ Jack stepped across the ice, looking up at the stars. His toe tapped something, and when he looked down, it was a staff. He tapped it with his toe again, and a streak of white shot through the staff. He leaned over to pick it up, and when he did, it was became covered with ice. He dropped it in surprise, one side of it touching the lake. A leafy pattern danced across the surface, like a frozen fern unfurling its leaves. Going up to a tree, Jack touched its trunk, watching in awe the ice leaf spreading across the bark. Laughing with glee, Jack raced across the ice, slipping and sliding and dragging his staff. Wherever it touched, the ice spread out in an artistic display. When he pointed the staff at the sky, a cold wind rushed to greet him, shooting him up into the air. From there, he could see his magic spreading throughout the forest. He accidentally pointed his staff down, causing the wind to drop him and send him crashing through the trees. When he recovered, he saw lights in the distance and decided to investigate. _

_ He flew towards the village, practicing his newfound control over the wind. He landed clumsily, nearly falling flat on his face. Regaining his balance, he entered the little village, greeting the people who were outside. None of them seemed to notice Jack, but that didn't stop him from saying hello. But when he stopped to ask where he was, the people walked through him, causing a strange pain in his chest when they did. Grasping his chest, Jack tried to talk to someone again, but the results were the same. Jack realized that no one could see him or hear him, so with a heavy heart, he left. The seeds of confusion and loneliness were planted. _

_In a blur of color, the dream fast forwarded several years. Jack was now almost thirty, but still looked like a seventeen year old. Jack felt most at home near his lake, the one where he was created. He watched over the town near his lake, which was named Burgess. He watched over Burgess as often as he could, even though he sometimes left to explore other lands and kingdoms. Jack decided to rest a little, so he chose to sit in a tree close to his lake. As he was sitting, he felt a shift in the night air. The temperature seemed to drop, and even though Jack was impervious to cold, goosebumps appeared on his skin. Jumping down, Jack clenched his hands around his staff, looking for the source of the change. Bubbles of fear formed in Jack's stomach, but he kept a calm expression. A dark figure appeared from the shadows, scaring Jack. His yellow eyes seemed to gaze into the heart of Jack. Out of fear, Jack pointed his staff at the figure, it was his first meeting with Pitch Black, the man of his nightmares._

* * *

_ Pitch was nice at first, if nice could be defined as staring creepily at Jack. He introduced himself, and said he wanted to meet the new immortal. Jack said hello, and feeling uncomfortable and nervous, turned to leave. Feeling a rush of wind, Jack started to turn around again, but a cold hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. Knocking the hand away, Jack asked what Pitch thought he was doing, but Pitch merely ginned and asked Jack if he wanted to join him in ruling the world and taking down the Big Four. Jack quietly declined, lifting into the air to get away. Pitch shook his head and said that Jack was poorly mistaken and that he would make Jack his fearling one day. Frightened, Jack shot ice at Pitch, but Pitch merely disappeared into the shadows of night, a chilling laugh resonating long after his exit. This was the beginning of Jack's hell and futile attempts to escape fear._

* * *

_ In the years following, Pitch and Jack played Cat and Mouse. Pitch would appear to Jack, and ask him if he wanted to join him. Jack would quickly decline and fly off to another village. Pitch would find Jack by searching the coldest place at that moment. Eventually, Jack learned to hide his abilities, making it impossible for Pitch to find him. Jack thought that he was safe, but Pitch changed his tactics. _

_ Jack and Pitch began to know each other really well. Pitch realized that Jack was invisible to people, and that Jack longed to be seen. Using nightmares, Pitch was able to make people traverse the land, where they would eventually find Jack. Within the nightmares, they were able to see Jack, so Jack trailed after them like a hungry dog, but they would always lead him back to Pitch. To combat this, Jack began to avoid all people, a lonely life, but Jack was willing to endure it in order to avoid Pitch. Pitch realized that asking Jack to join him was not going to work, so he concocted another strategy for Jack to join him, whether Jack was willing to or not. _

_ When Jack turned thirty-seven, he decided to return to Burgess and see how the village was doing. He was surprised to see that the quiet village had grown into a bustling town. Jack was happy for the people, but also sad at how his little village was changing. He turned away, feeling like he was no longer needed to watch over the town and went to his lake, looking for a tree to sleep in. Unbeknownst to him, a Nightmare, one of Pitch's fearlings, was running from the town, going to alert its master of a certain someone's arrival._

_ Jack slept well that night. He felt safer in Burgess, and his powers also felt stronger. As he slept, snakes of black sand wormed their way to Jack, and wrapped around him tightly. Their powers forced Jack into a deep sleep, trapping him in nightmares until their master released him. With that, the rest of the fearlings appeared, and with great care, they took the sleeping boy from his tree and to the lair of the Nightmare King. The Spirit of Winter was finally caught._

_ When Jack returned to consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the darkness. Just as when he had been born, there was a deep darkness, and Jack was scared. The second thing he noticed the overwhelming silence, seemingly crushing Jack. His staff was also missing, making Jack powerless. Jack stood up, and blindly reached out his arms. Walking slowly, Jack reached for a wall to his cell. But when Jack made contact, his hands were covered in a layer of slime. Jumping back, Jack wiped his hands in disgust. He carefully reached out again, and traced his hands over all the walls, ignoring the slime. He wasn't able to find any means of escape, so for now all he could do was wait alone in the darkness._

_ Jack wasn't sure how long he waited. Months, maybe years. It felt like forever. Jack longed for freedom. Being immortal, Jack couldn't wait for the escape of death, so he was forced to spend his time in the depths of his own mind. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Jack saw his captor._

_ Pitch entered the room with a plate of food and a light. Jack hissed at the sudden brightness, and turned away from Pitch. He refused to touch anything Pitch had touched. Pitch told him to eat the food, then left. Jack ignored the food for a while, but months without anything to eat had made Jack ravenous. He crawled over to the food and ate it all within minutes. As soon as he had finished, Pitch entered and asked Jack to join him. Jack again declined. Pitch's expression turned angry, but quickly changed back to kind. He told Jack he would return when Jack was ready to give the right answer._

_ More time passed. Pitch would bring food and ask Jack to join him, and Jack would immediately decline. When Jack slept, his dreams were filled with nightmares of Burgess being destroyed by his hands. Jack slowly began to look forward to meeting Pitch, and being able to see another face. Jack hated it, but he began wanting to join Pitch and get out of his silent cage. With a burst of inspiration, Jack came up with a plan to get out._

_ Finally the day arrived when Pitch brought food to Jack and asked Jack if he wanted to join him. Jack had been crying and screaming for an hour, so Pitch expected Jack to finally give in. Jack did just that. With a laugh of glee, Pitch picked up Jack and carried him out from his cell. Calling over a fearling, he set Jack on it and began to guide Jack around his cavernous lair. He brought Jack his staff, so Jack could rebuild his strength. He then left Jack in a bedroom, expecting Jack to be too weak to try anything. Unbeknownst to Pitch, Jack had been preparing himself for escape, so he had been exercising to keep up his body strength. Since his body strength also equated to his magic strength, when Jack was given his staff, Jack was stronger than he had ever been before. He waited for a bit, then quickly ran out of his room, his mind focused on escape. Nightmares who had been standing guard quickly raised the alarm, and Pitch raced after Jack in a blaze of fury. Finding the exit, Jack flew up into the air, escape at his fingertips. Just as he reached the outdoors, Jack felt a strand of black sand wrap around his ankle, and pull him back into darkness…_


	5. Chapter 5: Is it My Fault?

**Hey guys, Elva here! Sorry it took me so long, but this was a hard chapter to write, as it takes a darker turn. I hope you enjoy, so please review and help me become a better author! Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

**P.S. As previously stated, this chapter takes a darker turn, so the story might also turn a lot darker. But I might be over exaggerating, so you judge!**

* * *

…_Finding the exit, Jack flew up into the air, escape at his fingertips. Just as he reached the outdoors, Jack felt a strand of black sand wrap around his ankle and pull him back into darkness…_

_ Jack cried out in pain as the gritty sand dug into his leg. Clenching his staff, Jack turned and hit the tendril, making it explode in a burst of white ice and release him. Before he could regain his momentum in order to fly out, he fell into a pool of darkness, landing roughly against the dirty ground, the air knocked out of him._

_ He lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath and slow down his racing heart. His eyes were closed, and his mind racing. He was confused because he had escaped in real life. He wasn't caught again. Opening his eyes, he was momentarily blinded by a bright orange glow. Pushing himself up with his weak arms, he was almost pushed down again by a huge force of wind. When he steadied himself, Jack was horrified to see the burning kingdom of Arendelle. Ash and smoke coated the tongue and face of the teen, seeping its way into his lungs and causing him to cough violently. Jack raised his staff and tried to start a small snowstorm that would put out the fire. He started running across the town, trying to expand the area of effect. But instead of a light snow to put out the fire, an untamable blizzard materialized like a swarm of bees in the night sky. Villagers were trapped between burning to death or freezing to death, and their cries of anguish echoed all around. Jack ran through the kingdom, desperately trying to extinguish the blizzard, but to no avail. He ran from house to house, trying to find any survivors, but only finding burning remains. As he ran to another house, he tripped on a charred body and landed flat on his face. He curled up in a ball, covering his ears and trying to block out the sounds of the dead. Tears streamed down his soot-covered face, causing everything to appear blurry. People flew past him in an accelerated speed, like streaks of color burning in a fire. Jack screamed in pain as each person fell silently onto the ground. He looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps. He saw the Queen running toward him, tears in her eyes as well. When she stopped in front of him, Jack saw blood running down her face._

_ "It's all your fault Jack." The Queen said in a hauntingly empty voice._

_ "No, it wasn't me!" Jack cried out._

_ "It's all your fault, you killed me Jack, how could you? Why are you here? You don't belong in my kingdom. It's all your fault."_

_ "No!" Jack screamed. "It was an accident! It wasn't me!"_

_ Jack collapsed on the ground, holding his arms and trembling. Reaching into her dress, Jack saw the Queen pull a knife out and grasp it in her hand. She lifted the knife above her head, aiming at Jack's heart. He knew he should move, but his paralyzed body sat there, broken. As she stabbed down, Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the end and…_

Jack shot up as he heard a scream echo throughout the castle. Bewildered, Jack frantically looked around, finding that he was safe in the castle, and that there were no flames. His hand felt wet, and looking down, he found himself laying in sweat-drenched sheets.

_That scream… was that me? Or was that just my imagination?_

Standing up, Jack placed his bare feet on the smooth stone floor, enjoying the chill that shot up his toes. He walked over to a basin of water in the bathroom, intending to splash cold water on his face. Looking into a mirror, Jack stared in surprise at the frozen tears stuck on his face. Gingerly, he touched one, watching it shatter beneath his fingertips. Sitting down, Jack laughed hysterically at his predicament.

_ There's no way to escape these nightmares is there?_

Another scream rang out into the room, pulling Jack back into reality and saving him from madness.

_ That wasn't my imagination… That sounded like, like the… QUEEN!_

With that realization, Jack ran out of the bathroom, grabbing his staff and a blue overcoat that had been left in the room. He raced through the halls of the castle, trying to locate the sound. He noticed a few ladies-in-waiting rushing towards the west side of the castle, so he followed them. As they burst into a large bedroom, Jack was surprised to see the Queen lying in a bed, surrounded by people. Walking closer, Jack listened to the whisperings of the gatherers.

"Is the baby finally coming…? Isn't it a few days early…? Will she be okay…?"

Concluding that the Queen was finally giving birth, Jack felt a mixture of relief and sadness. He was happy that the child was coming and that he would be free to leave, but he was also sad that he would have to leave after he had finally been seen. Wisping through the people, Jack knelt next to the Queen. Touching her hand, the Queen's eyes snapped open, and filled with relief at the sight of Jack. Jack smiled softly at her, and grabbed her hand with both of his. Jack glanced at the King, who smiled with understanding, as he held the Queen's other hand. A flash of movement behind the King drew Jack's attention.

Jack jumped in surprise as he recognized the yellow eyes peering out from the shadows. Jack glared at Pitch as he came out of the shadows, seemingly unnoticed by the adults.

"Jack, did you enjoy your nightmares? I was quite proud of how they turned out. Your mind is quite interesting, isn't it?"

Jack sat silently, not wanting to say anything and scare the Queen. He tried to ignore Pitch's comments, but he slowly took one hand off the Queen and reached for his staff.

"I wouldn't do that, Jack. I wouldn't want any of these… humans to get hurt. It would be quite sad for it to be all your fault."

Jack recoiled at the harsh comments. He would not give in to Pitch. He was stronger than all those years ago. He would protect the Queen, even if it killed him.

"Jack, if you don't want them to get hurt, come with me. Be my little fearling. Together we could rule the world. I even promise to leave the kingdom of Arendelle alone for the rest of eternity. You just have to say yes."

Jack thought long and hard. He didn't want to join Pitch, but if it saved the Queen… No! He wouldn't give in. Pitch would break his promise just to make a point! But… if it saved the Queen…

Jack made up his mind after a few minutes. Standing up slowly, Jack let go of the Queen's hand, but she didn't notice through her pain. Planting his staff, Jack looked Pitch straight in the eye.

"No, Pitch. I refuse your offer."

A flash of anger sparked across the Nightmare King's eyes. With a smirk, he stepped back and disappeared into the shadows. Jack relaxed a little until he felt a breath on the back of his neck. Turning around, Jack was thrown against the wall, landing on his stomach and losing his staff. Trying to get up, Jack was kept down by a mountain of nightmare sand, forced to watch as Pitch stepped towards the Queen. Pitch took some of his sand, and molded it into what looked like a thin needle. He stepped next to the Queen and examined her stomach.

"Oh Jack, if only you had joined me. But now, you will be forced to watch. I'm sorry Jack, but it's all your fault."

With his final word, Pitch laughed, grabbed the needle, and stabbed it into the Queen's belly, right into the baby. Pitch disappeared, freeing Jack to run to the now screaming Queen.

_It's all my fault…_

* * *

**_Did you like it? If you did, review. If you didn't, please review and tell me why. I love any advice!_**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Life

**It's been awhile since my last update, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. My next chapter might take awhile, so I apologize in advance. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

The black needle disappeared into the Queen's stomach, leaving a small, red blemish on the skin. Like charges of lightning, the nightmare sand entered her blood, turning her skin a sickly grey. The Queen's back arched in pain; her screams were deafening. Jack pushed towards the Queen, leaving her attendants confused in his invisible wake. Grabbing the Queen's hand, Jack tried to ease her pain.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I never should have come," Jack whispered quietly.

With a pained expression, the queen shook her head and attempted to smile. Jack tried to smile back, but a wave of pain struck the Queen, rendering her unconscious. The temperature in the room plummeted, and a harsh wind rattled the windows outside. Jack squeezed the Queen's hand before focusing his attention on her stomach. At the injection site, blood had already started to leak out, but instead of a ruby liquid, the Queen's blood had turned to a midnight black. Looking towards the Queen's face, Jack was startled to see the roots of the Queen's hair begin to turn black as well.

_Why is her hair turning black? That shouldn't be happening unless—_

"We have to wake her up now!" Jack shouted at the King.

"Why, Jack?"

"Because she's turning into a fearling!"

"A what?"

"This, uh, evil… thing, that seeks to control and destroy the world!"

Sparks of fear flashed through the King's eyes before he grabbed the Queen by the shoulders and shook her violently. The attendants uttered in protest, but a stern look from the King silenced them. After realizing that shaking the Queen wasn't working, the King muttered an apology and slapped the Queen on the face, causing Jack to jump in surprise and point his staff at the King. The Queen's eyes snapped open, but to everyone's surprise, her irises had turned black and the rest of her eyes was beginning to as well. Looking at Jack, the King entreated Jack.

"What do we do now?"

Jack lowered his staff, and leaned heavily on it. What should he do? He wasn't sure. His mind raced for possible solutions, but to no avail. His brain was muddled by his hatred for Pitch. He could feel his anger rising, his emotions causing a strong wind to circle around him. The wind accelerated, and some servants were knocked to the ground. He vaguely realized he was hurting people, but his anger was overpowering. Upon looking at the Queen's vacant eyes, Jack stalked towards the window, trying to control his anger.

He stood near the windowsill, clenching its edge, turning his knuckles even whiter. He looked at the twilight sky, focusing on the glowing moon, his first memory. The moonlight washed over Jack's face, calming him and reminding him of his days at the lake. Taking a deep breath, Jack let go of the sill, and walked over to the Queen, a desperate idea forming in his head. Kneeling next to the King, Jack looked at the man.

"I have an idea that might save the Queen, but I don't have a guarantee that the baby will make it."

"And what happens if we do nothing?"

"They both die and turn to fearlings."

"But the baby could survive?"

"Yes, but I can't guarantee it.'

The King nodded, deep in thought. "We'll have to take the chance. Do it."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes. He let the calming power of the moon take over his body and guide his actions. Jack released his staff, and put both hands on the stab wound. A stream of ice came out of his hands, circling his body and the Queen's. Taking a deep breath, Jack directed the ice to turn to snow and settle on the Queen's skin. He took his hands off of her and grabbed his staff. With one last look at the Queen's blank eyes, Jack raised his staff above his head and slammed the butt of his staff against the ground. The Queen was illuminated by a blue glow, and the snow absorbed into her skin.

The Queen screamed, and a cloud of black dust exited her mouth, dispersing into the air. The Queen collapsed back on the bed, blinking a few times with her cloudy blue eyes. Jack looked at her, and started laughing, tears in his eyes. It had worked. He stopped laughing when he heard a baby crying. He turned, surprised at the sight of a baby. He had been so focused on the Queen, he had forgotten about the child. Laughing at himself, he watched the Queen hold the baby, a girl. He delicately touched the child, who gave him a big toothless smile at his touch.

The Queen smiled at his awestruck face, saying, "Look at her hair, Jack."

Jack focused on her hair, finding that the strands on her head were platinum blonde, similar to his own. Pinching a portion gently, he turned back to the Queen, a determined look on his face. Going next to the Queen, Jack got on his knees and bowed his head.

"Your Majesties, I have wronged you. I didn't trust your hospitality, and I treated you badly. I see now that I was wrong, and I beg you to forgive me. If you would allow me, I would like to stay here and protect your kingdom from threats. I offer my humblest of apologies, but if you allow me, I promise to stay."

The King and Queen smiled at each other, then turned back to Jack.

"We would love to have you here, Jack. You're always welcome here, and you can come and go as you please."

Jack jumped into the air with glee, laughing. The Queen and King laughed with him, finally relaxing now that the crisis had passed. Waving him over, the Queen held out the baby.

"Come here, Jack, and meet our new daughter, Elsa."

Jack walked over to the child and bowed deeply to her. He had a sense of destiny.

"Hello, Elsa."


End file.
